


Blue Eyes

by Mr Son (MrSon)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, colorblind!Xephos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSon/pseuds/Mr%20Son
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos was far too proud to ask anyone for help with machines.</p><p>(Note to the Yogscast: Do not read any of my fics on stream.)<br/>(I do not support the Yogscast company. I write because I enjoy the characters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [an idea](http://dreadlord-mr-son.tumblr.com/post/75815468893/ive-seen-various-fics-using-xephos-glowy-blue) I threw at Tumblr, then couldn't stop  
> picking at.

=== === ===

Xephos scowled as he worked. He was far too proud to ask anyone for help with machines. He knew it was stupid, and that he was only making things harder on himself, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

So he sat on the floor in the Baked Bean Fort basement, the guts of his current project scattered over the floor around him, glaring at the schematic which Honeydew had scribbled hasty notes all over.

"Yellow wire for power in, green for power out." Xephos grumbled. Why did it have to be those two colors? They were _the worst_.

Sometimes he thought that one day he'd have to tell his friends about his vision difficulties, but he could never work up the courage. It had been such a hassle back home, being the one kid at school who'd never learned to turn his glow off. And the older he got, the more he was bullied over it. Even if he hadn't been, it was so embarrassing. Most kids learned to control their eyes by the time they were sent off for kindergarden! Though sometimes the slow ones made it into first grade still having slip ups. It even was worse than when he was still wetting the bed; that at least was something that couldn't be seen any time someone looked at his face.

Those were memories of his former life which he had no intention of ever revisiting. Here in Minecraftia, no one knew that his eyes weren't typical. That something was wrong with them. They just shrugged and accepted that hey, he wasn't human. Glowing eyes? Sure, whatever.

Xephos held the wires up together. If they were right beside each other, he could tell that they were _different_ , but that didn't help him tell which was which. He sighed heavily and considered giving up for the afternoon and going to gather more iron.

The door creaked open behind him, and the sharp squeak of rubber boots approached. Duncan must have come back from his woodcutting trip. Xephos slapped the wire in his right hand down and pretended he knew what he was doing with the other one.

The footsteps stopped immediately behind him, and he could almost feel Duncan's gaze scanning over his workspace, cataloging parts and progress in moments. The air shifted, and he felt the edge of Duncan's coat brush against his back. Then gloved hands came around his body from either side. One finger of the right hand brushed over the schematic. The left hand settled on Xephos' own.

"This one's yellow." Duncan voice was soft, tickling Xephos' ear slightly. His right hand lifted from the paper to pick up Xephos' dropped green wire. He twisted it into place quickly, then took his hands away and stood again. "I'll tell Honeydew to start using red wires instead of green."

Xephos' hands were shaking, but he managed to get the yellow wire hooked up. Duncan stood silently behind him until Xephos had slid the covering for the wiring into its setting before asking, "Should I tell him why?"

Xephos shook his head.

"I'll just tell him it's because flowers are easier to grow than cactus. It's true enough, with the amount of skeletons infesting this place."

Duncan's shoes squeaked as he turned and walked off towards the other end of the basement. Xephos took a deep breath and managed to still his hands.

Maybe he wouldn't _have_ to tell his friends. Maybe he would never need to worry about revisiting the shames of his old life. Maybe things were different now in this matter, as well.

Xephos smiled as he worked.

=== === ===


End file.
